Quejas
by Kathleen Uzumaki
Summary: una especie de cuaderno en donde hinata escribe su vida, un encuentro despues de la declaracion de Hinata, y una respuesta de Naruto ¿que sucedera ahora?


Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto y el poema tampoco me pertenece ya que es obra de Dolores Veintimilla, una poetisa ecuatoriana la historia está basada en ella sí, pero sigue siendo mía, a menos, una parte

Ahora les dejo con este one-shot, ¡al fin!, no me quedó bien, pero bueno, tanto he insistido, que al fin quedó, el que persevera alcanza

**QUEJAS DE UN AMOR**

En una mañana donde el sol iluminaba cada rincón de Konoha, Hyuga Hinata decidió ir a un lugar para disfrutar del silencio, para descansar un momento del suplicio de vivir un amor, que hasta donde ella piensa en uno no correspondido, nunca imaginó, lo que ese día depararía para ella, así que a toda prisa se dirigió a un lago, lejos de la aldea, con un cuaderno y un pequeño plumero para escribir lo que su corazón deseaba expresar, una vez que llego a ese lugar, una paz la envolvió, tomó asiento, y empezó a escribir lo que tanto anhelaba decir en esos momentos

Para una persona tan débil de carácter, para una persona que ha vivido siempre ignorada por su propia familia…que siempre he vivido en el olvido del ser que más he amado…aunque ahora ya estoy siendo tomada en cuenta…siento que aún vivo en el olvido, la razón…esa persona, aquel rayo de luz que se niega a darme su calor, que aún no me mira siquiera, y aunque tomé el valor para decirle lo que mi corazón ha guardado por tanto tiempo,

**Yo siempre solía llorar y rendirme  
y casi fui por el camino equivocado  
pero tú, tú me enseñaste el camino correcto  
siempre estaba observándote, esperando superarte  
solo quería caminar junto a ti  
quería estar contigo  
¡tú me cambiaste! ¡Tu sonrisa me salvó!  
Por eso no tengo miedo de morir protegiéndote  
porque yo...**** TE AMO ****  
**

Aún recuerdo ese día, aquella vez, me sentí feliz de hacerle saber, como dije no tuve miedo a morir protegiéndole, era feliz…de una forma u otra, era muy feliz, aunque con cada respiro que daba, era un esfuerzo, y eso era porque en cada respirar que daba, mi vida se escapaba, y mi último pensamiento fue dedicado a ti, Naruto-kun, te desee lo mejor y que encuentres la felicidad que no pude darte

Sin embargo la vida me sorprendió, cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos y aunque delicada, pero estaba viva, ¿Qué pasó?, no sé, pero…quería saber dónde estabas, mas…me fue imposible saber, te habías ido y supe que Sakura también se había ido, me imaginé que con ella encontraste tu luz, nuevamente mi vida se iba, tú eras mi todo, tú que me dabas todo con sólo respirar, tú me diste una razón para vivir, y ahora heme aquí, sola, ya que si tú no estás yo estoy sola, mis amigos son un apoyo, pero…sin ti nada soy

Ahora en mi soledad sólo puedo escribir, donde…todos mis sentimientos se plasman en palabras escritas, palabras que estarán grabadas y que no se llevaran el viento, palabras que no serán olvidadas, como lo fue mi declaración, palabras que estarán aquí conmigo, palabras que me recordaran tu rayo de luz, una luz artificial, pero…que de una u otra forma…me dieron aliento, me acompañan, me seguirán y me darán fuerzas para seguir, para no rendirme, para estar contigo, aunque sea…en mis sueños, que no sé cuando se vayan a terminar o…cuando…se hagan realidad, pero…para ser más realista…espero que todo se termine, para bien o para mal, quiero que todo termine

**¡Y amarle pude!...A l sol de la existencia**

**Se abría apenas soñadora el alma…**

**Perdió mi pobre corazón su calma **

**Desde el fatal instante en que le hallé.**

**Sus palabras sonaron en mi oído**

**Como música blanda y deliciosa;**

**Subió a mi rostro el tinte de la rosa;**

**Como la hoja en el árbol vacilé**

Aunque escriba mi arrepentimiento por haberme enamorado de ti, cuando apenas mi alma juvenil se abría a la vida, no es cierto, nunca me podré arrepentir de amarte con todas mis fuerzas, de ello nunca me arrepentiré, porque gracias a ti, encontré mi motivo, mi camino y cuando digo que tus palabras me daban fuerzas aquellas que sonaban como la única verdad que existía, es muy cierto, para mi tú eras mi única verdad y eso no lo voy a negar, de lo que si me arrepiento, es de haber esperado mucho tiempo para decirte lo que mi corazón ha guardado, como aquella hoja del árbol…simplemente…dudé, mi miedo, mi timidez me impedía hablarte, solo me quedaba sonrojada, algo tan característico de un alma enamorada y soñadora, que siempre pensaste era una enfermedad…y si era enfermedad, tú eras mi enfermedad, de la cual no me quiero sanar

**Su imagen en el sueño me acosaba **

**Siempre halagüeña, siempre enamorada;**

**Mil veces sorprendiste, madre amada,**

**En mi boca un suspiro abrasador;**

**Y era él quien lo arrancaba de mi pecho, **

**Él, la fascinación de mis sentidos;**

**Él, ideal de mis sueños más queridos**

**Él, mi primero, mi ferviente amor.**

Si, así te idealizaba, , así te acepté, desde el primer instante en que te vi, tantos suspiros que daba por ti, tantos suspiros ahogados que nunca pude expresarte, definitivamente así te recordaré mi primer y gran ferviente amor, mi amado, Naruto-kun

**Sin él, para mí, el campo placentero**

**En vez de flores me obsequiaba abrojos,**

**Sin él eran sombríos a mis ojos **

**Del sol los rayos en el mes de abril.**

**Vivía de su vida aprisionada;**

**Era el centro de mi alma el amor suyo,**

**Era mi aspiración, era mi orgullo…**

**¿Por qué tan presto me olvidaba el vil?**

Si es cierto, mi amor por ti es tan profundo como el mar y más extenso que el cielo, más abrasador que el mismo sol, y mi vida ha venido dependiendo de ti, siempre has sido tú,vivía aprisionada de tu amor era una cárcel de la cual no quería salir, yo siempre te amé sin condición, sin esperar nada a cambio, más que tu propia felicidad, yo siempre estuve ahí, aunque nunca me viste, y ahora…ahora te vas…sin decirme nada, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice mal?, solo dije lo que mi corazón ha guardado, lo que tantas veces quería gritar y decirte, y nunca hice, por…por mi timidez, ¿Por qué te vas y me dejas, sin decirme nada?

**No es mío ya su amor, que a otra prefiere;**

**Sus caricias son frías como el hielo.**

**Es mentira su fe, finge desvelo…**

**Más, no me engañará con su ficción…**

**¡Y amarle pude delirante, loca!**

**¡No! mi altivez no sufre su maltrato;**

**Y si a olvidar no alcanzo al ingrato**

**¡Te arrancaré del pecho, corazón!**

Tu amor nunca fue mío, siempre ha sido ella, y… ¿de que me ha servido elegirte siempre a ti?, si tú siempre la eliges a ella

¿Cómo pude amarte por tanto tiempo?... ¿cómo pude amarte sólo a ti, sin ser correspondida?

Debí amarte…, debo amarte, y siempre te amaré, porque…no te olvido, no puedo estar sin ti, y aunque escriba mis quejas…no me arrepiento de amarte con locura, de amarte sólo a ti, de desearte lo mejor, de…de tenerte conmigo, de soñar contigo, de seguir pensando en ti, no me arrepiento, de nada yo no tengo que arrepentirme por nada, si a fin de cuentas…yo no he hecho nada malo

Si mi única equivocación fue amarte, mi salvación ha sido amarte, tu mi cura, tu mi enfermedad, tu mi alivio tu mi único camino y mi felicidad

Un silencio reinaba en aquella cascada, Hinata había escrito sus quejas, sus sentimientos plasmados, su primer diario, su primer poema que escribía, su desilusión, su único y gran amor y al leer de nuevo lo que había escrito, una vez más, siguió escribiendo

Mas…yo no tengo que quitarme mi vida, mi orgullo está intacto, porque…tú eres mi orgullo, tú Naruto-kun, definitivamente no lo haré, si no morí en aquella vez protegiéndote, es porque algo me depara y quiero estar ahí para ver que es lo que me depara la vida

Y una suave brisa llegó a su rostro, y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, una lágrima de felicidad, o tristeza, sin embargo recorría su mejilla, nunca sintió tanta paz como aquella vez

— ¿Por qué tan sola…Hinata?

Una voz la interrumpía, sin embargo, Hinata reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, pero…no sabía si era real, o un producto de sus sueños

—Na…Naruto-kun

—Es un buen lugar para pensar… ¿no crees?

—Yo…y Hinata tomaba su cuaderno y lo tenía recelosa entre sus manos, abrazándolo, tan posesiva de ello

— Si…yo…ya me voy

— ¡Espera!... ¿Por qué la prisa?

—Yo…

—Aún tenemos algo que resolver

— ¿Qué…Qué cosa?

— ¿Es cierto?

— ¿Qué…qué cosa?

Hinata sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero quería evitar el tema

—Lo que sucedió en aquella vez…con lo de Pain

— ¿Es verdad?

—Si…pero…sólo deseo que seas feliz, sólo…solo quería…que supieras…no te obligo a nada…no…no quiero saber…lo que me dirás…déjame irme

— ¿Qué tienes en ese cuaderno? –dijo intentando cambiar de tema y sonar de lo más normal

Hinata se aferraba más a ese cuaderno

—Nada…nada importante

— ¿Por qué lo cuidas tanto?

—Yo…

— ¿me odias?, ¿eso escribiste ahí?

—No…yo no…

—Sabia…—Naruto se sentó en el borde de aquel lago

—Sabia…que no era cierto, ¿Quién me amaría?

Hinata se sintió culpable, y se acercó a él, si ya le había dicho todo, que ahora sepa lo que su corazón había guardado y que leyera sus sentimientos, era lo que debía hacer, dudo unos segundos pero finalmente se decidió

—Toma…dijo Hinata dándole aquel cuaderno que tanto guardaba

— ¿Qué?—dijo Naruto sorprendido y mirándola a los ojos

—Léelo, y no le des a nadie, cuando lo termines devuélvemelo, y no me digas nada

— ¿Por qué?

—Quiero que leas…lo que escribí ahí, quiero que sepas…que no te odio…léelo, devuélvemelo y no…no me digas nada—bajó su mirada algo sonrojada

Dejó botado el cuaderno ahí y salió huyendo de aquel lugar

Naruto confundido, lo tomó delicadamente y abrió aquel cuaderno, lo leyó, y simplemente, entendió la magnitud del sentimiento que ella plasmaba ahí, cada palabra, cada sentimiento, simplemente, no entendía, que él decidió aumentar algo al final

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Ella le pidió que lo leyera y que lo devolviera y que no le diga nada, pero… ¿Cómo no decirle nada?

Un día había pasado, y Hinata volvió a aquel lago, quería pensar nuevamente, despejar su mente, ¿Qué pensará ahora de mi Naruto-kun? ¿Lo habrá leído siquiera?, ¿se habrá aburrido de leer tantas tonterías mías? ¿Qué me dirías ahora, después de leer aquello que escribí?

— Qué tú me has cambiado a mi Hinata

— ¿Qué?...yo…yo…

—Hinata, no estoy diciéndote la palabra esa

— ¿Que?

—Me dijiste, léelo, devuélvemelo y no me digas, y escribió la palabra "nada", en el cuaderno

—Naruto-kun…yo…

—Ahora déjame hablar a mí…cuando…ese día, del ataque de Pain tú llegaste, tuve miedo, tuve miedo de que te lastimen, miedo de perderte y no sabía por qué

—Dije lo que más odiaba, en mi vida, pero por ti lo hacía, yo dije, "él no es rival para ti", en verdad estaba desesperado, quería que te vayas, que conservarás tu vida, no quería que sufrieras y por mí, y aun así, te quedaste, no sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme, no me diste la espalda, te quedaste conmigo, pero…lo que me dijiste, lo dejó en claro todo…el por qué de mi preocupación, el por qué de ese cariño, ahí entendí muchas cosas, y…cuando…te dio ese golpe…no hice más que…enfurecerme, estaba perdiendo a la única persona que me amaba, la que no sólo me dijo te amo, sino que me demostró que me amaba, no había duda de ello, tu declaración me cambio, tú me cambiaste

Hinata estaba absorta, no creía lo que oía, no sabía si era un sueño, uno de sus tantos sueños…y si era así, no quería despertar nunca

—Pero…cuando…me fui…y Sakura se me declaró, no sentí nada, sólo fueron palabras que el viento se llevó, comprendí, que no era lo mismo, que …entre Sakura y tú… ganaste tú Hinata, ya no la elijo a ella, ahora sé, y siempre sabré, y creo que siempre supe que siempre has sido tú, y sólo tú

—Na…Naruto-kun

—No me queda dudas…Hinata-chan—y su mano acariciaba su mejilla, la pasaba por su cabello, hasta que vio unas lágrimas brotar de Hinata

— ¿Por qué lloras?, no quiero que sufras, ¿que hice mal?

—Naruto-kun, no…lo, creo, es…

—Discúlpame, soy un distraído de primera, pero…así me aceptaste, así me amaste, y…así soy feliz, tu amor estará conmigo

—Naruto-kun

—Tus quejas han sido oídas, y a partir de ahora, te pido mil disculpas por los malos momentos, y sobre todo, te prometo que a partir de ahora nunca más te haré sufrir, siempre estaré contigo, y… ¿sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque…yo también te amo, mi Hinata-chan

—Na…Naruto-kun

—Yo…—y se acercaba a ella, tan delicadamente, tan dulce, disfrutando de aquella cercanía, de su respiración, de su amor y lo que se veía imposible, lo que se veía lejano, lo que parecía inalcanzable, llegó y se cerró en aquel beso

Luego de unos momentos, de aquel beso Naruto le veía con ojos de amor y le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y la abrazo

Hinata, tu estarás siempre conmigo, tú me has demostrado que siempre he tenido amor, y tan ciego fui que nunca pude verlo, simplemente como escribí en tu cuaderno

**Tanto tiempo dos almas sufriendo, dos almas que estaban cerca y a la vez lejos, nunca pudieron estar juntos, y a la vez, nunca pudieron estar separados**

**Cinco años después**

Se observa en ese mismo lugar en aquel lago, a Hinata y Naruto abrazados mirando el horizonte, mirando la puesta de sol juntos, y cuando se iban a besar

– ¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!, ¿Minato no deja de arruinar mi vida!

– ¿Por qué le pones en esas condiciones?, no te refieres a un enemigo, te recuerdo hija mía que te refieres a tu hermano menor, paciencia con el mocoso, como le dices

– ¡No es justo! –dijo haciendo un ademan de disgusto

–Hija—entiende a tu hermano, él quiere seguirte, es tu hermano menor, se preocupa por ti, entiéndele –dijo Hinata

– ¿Cómo si fuera fácil?

–Si lo haces hija mía, te prometo una sorpresa

– ¡En serio papa!

–Lo prometo, ahora ve a buscar a tu hermano

– ¡Si lo haré!

Cuando su hija mayor se fue, dejando solos a sus padres, Naruto no pudo evitar decir a su esposa

–Vaya, ser padre es duro, ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?

–Nadie, es algo que se aprende de a poco, y tú eres el mejor papá de todos

–Porque tengo a la esposa más bella de todas, una hermosa mujer, una comprensiva y muy paciente, aquella que tiene una sonrisa muy bella, aquella que lleva por nombre Hinata Namikaze

–Fue increíble saber que eras el hijo del cuarto Hokage

–Tal vez, pero lo que sí es increíble, es que tu hayas aceptado ser mi esposa

–¿Y sabes por que acepte Naruto-kun?

–Por la misma razón por la cual te pedí que te casarás conmigo

–Te amo—dijeron al unísono y se quedaron ahí admirando aquel ocaso, la llegada de la noche, con aquel cuaderno que unió sus vidas, aquel cuaderno, llamado "Quejas de una amor"

N/A: Hola bueno…definitivamente me paso de cursilerías, en fin, ya que no tengo remedio, como me dijeron es algo que ya viene conmigo, en fin, aprovecho que estoy en una época en donde ya no escribo más de 6 hojas en work, ¡al fin!, bueno…Dolores Veintimilla es una poetisa ecuatoriana que tuvo que sufrir el machismo, por ello al ser abandonada por su marido y ser tachada y señalada por la sociedad machista de aquella época ya que no permitían que las mujeres escriban, sí, bueno, pasado que no debemos repetir, bueno, adiós machismo, en fin, volviendo ella fue débil y por todo estas razones tomó esta fatal decisión y antes de matarse había dejado una carta a su madre en la cual pedía disculpas y que le diera la bendición que cuide de su hijo, que no llore por ella y que le dé un adiós al desgraciado de su marido. Muy trágico, y así son los de la generación decapitada, poetas ecuatorianos, que cuando cumpla los veinte años les pondré mi poema favorito que dice: **Hoy cumpliré 20 años: amargura sin nombre, de dejar de ser niño y empezar a ser hombre**, y bla bla, este lo escribió un hombre, claro está, mas adelante sigo, es que no me lo sé, aunque no lo crean el poema que use hoy, llamado, "Quejas", de ahí el nombre de este one-shot, bueno, este poema me lo sé al revés y al derecho, algo que aprendí en el cole, y claro está que este poema no está completo, le falta, pero es lo que debatimos en clase, bueno…ya me lo he de aprender completo y he de usar todas los 32 versos más adelante, y haber si pongo un nombre a la hija de Naruto, estaba sin creatividad, pero…quería subirla, disculparan estarán pendientes de cualquier cambio, con todo yo les aviso, bueno, a los que pueda ubicar, aunque…probablemente, aquí ponga todos mis one-shot, ya saben, mi colección acá vendría , ya que seguiré utilizando estos poemas, a ver si a la fuerza me sale uno que no sea tan meloso, bueno, espero que todos estén bien, se cuidan y los quiero mucho bye


End file.
